vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145940-wildstar-manual
Content ---- Well, most people call it a Wiki nowadays. Yes, there is an official Wildstar Wiki but i won't poke it with a stick as long as it's hosted on Wikia. Arenanet is one of the few to show everyone how a great comprehensive game wiki works: provide a usable (Wikia has ALL but no SMW and DPL extensions...), clean, stable infrastructure for each language the game supports, have a community manager around for wiki people, let the people maintain the Wiki's content on their behalf. I'd be the first one to volounteer if that happens for W*! For those who still don't know about these, have a look: http://wiki.guildwars.com/ http://wiki.guildwars2.com/ If i had my own root-server, i'd even provide a platform, like the founder of the german GW1 wiki did - it's still entirely fan created and hosted: http://www.guildwiki.de/ See, i want an AMAZING documentation for this game too. And not just me but also Carbine do actually want this. Maybe they're not yet aware. But they should know that a good documentation is one good reason for people to play a game! Edited November 1, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- The problem with a game like this is, that there is no point of "it's done" - it's always changing, a work in progress. No printed manual could ever capture that. That's one reason why wikis are so popular for this purpose. Edited November 2, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- You really don't seem to get the point of a wiki, sorry. Edited November 3, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- Because in a PDF you can list it all properly. I also just mentioned PDF because that's how books and manuals are made. You can have an online "magazine" like view as well. WIKI is plain garbage... Why? It's simple. It's user interface is confusing and is a pile of garbage all thrown into you. Also lots of people (just like me) hate to even hear the name WIKI for the reasons i mentioned. | |} ---- ---- ---- How many humans? Not many. Humans who made the game and have the full knowledge of the game. Wouldn't take much at all. And keep it up to date? You know once the manual is done you don't have to completely redo it because patches don't overhaul the game. Patches mostly add new content to beat and small incremental changes to how the class works. That can be edited in a matter of hours. Also "are sorts of people who don't have enough patience to take 5 minutes to get into it."... No i don't have patience to learn garbage ui where half of the UI is filled with adds and useless shit which describes something that is totally uneccecary. Also wiki UI lacks the in depth look like classic book manuals have. Who'd pay them? They're already payed by getting money from CREDD and STORE. You know improving quality of life of the game is on their list of jobs and they should do that Like i said PDF is just one of the ways. PDF is the book type of thing. If you don't read a real book you read it in PDF form which is 1:1 to the book form so you can make it look exactly how book would look well manual in this story. What is improper about wiki? It's the garbage ui and it filled with advertising. Also it lacks in depth look and has too many unnecessary links which guide you to opening more links and more links until you tire out. | |} ---- ---- This is AWFULLY true. I wish there was a way we could just unplug/delete all the old first-launch era webpages out there. Even something as basic as "Stalker DPS build" gives information that's over a year old. | |} ---- ---- ---- No. I can't even. And i won't. So who of the other people here would be interested in a clean Wiki like the examples i mentioned before? People with Wiki knowledge and experience: what about starting our own? (And by own i don't mean one like the countless W* wikis out there but one to rule them all!) Edited November 6, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ----